There'll Be Snow And Mistletoe
by NeverBetAgainstMe9
Summary: In response to the Secret Santa Challenge on the CSINickSaraFanfic group


Ok so this is my first try at a Snickers story...and oneshots. For all of those who have read my story for ncis don't worry I'm going to finish it, I know where it's going its just I don't know how to get there. Anywho... This is a response from the Secret Santa Challenge.  
Don't own anything except my car Chrisine.

There'll Be Snow and Mistletoe

"Getting married by Santa is almost more freakish then getting married by Elvis" Nick huffed as he and Sara walked into the lab argueing over whether or not to have a more traditional wedding or to just elope.

"It was just a suggestion Nick. You were the one whining about how hard it was going to be to get you entire family go be able to go." For the last three weeks they had been having the same conversation over and over and Sara was getting tired of it, so on the drive to work that night they had passed a chapel where Santa was marrying people and jokingly suggested they get married by Good Ole Saint Nick, in those exact words.

"Maybe we could just have my parents fly up and get married at one of the less off the wall chapels here." Nick suggested.

"Did I not suggest that a week ago?" Sara was really getting annoyed with how much Nick kept changing his mind.

"Well, yeah but now its seeming like a better idea then getting married in a church and stuff. Between all my sisters, my brother, and my neices and nephews its gonna be impossible to get everyone together. Plus, you're always right."

"Okay now you're just sucking up to me." Sara teased.

The two entered the breakroom and saw that Greg, Warrick, and Catherine were already there.

"Hey guys" the pair said while walking in the room.

"Hey, you guys able to go to breakfast after shift? We were thinking of doing the Secret Santa thing today." Catherine greeted them while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah as long as one of us doesn't get caught pulling a double we should be able to make it." Nick answered giving Sara a nudge when he spoke of pulling doubles to let her know he was talking about her.

"Let's just hope for a slow night with no high profile cases." Sara replied innocently.

"High profile cases? Sar, do you remember when you pulled a double on the ape murder?" Greg pointed out teasingly.

"Well, that was different." Sara stated knowing she had been caught.

With that Grissom came in with assignments. "Alright everybody, it seems to be a slow night. Nick and Greg you guys have a robbery at a jewelry store. Warrick and Sara you have a B and E in Henderson. Cath, right now there seems to nothing for you except paperwork." And he turned around and went to his office.

"Alright Greggo, lets go I'm driving" Nick said before placing a quick kiss on Sara cheek and heading out to the parking lot.

"He always drives" Greg whined.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

"So Sar, have you and Nick decided what you guys were going to do about the wedding?" Warrick asked on the way to the crime scene.

"I think we've decided that we're going to have his parents fly up and go to one of the more normal chapels here. But I have no idea if thats true or not. He changes his mind almost everyday. I think when I get home I'm just going to call his parents and give them a date to fly up and that'll be the end of it." Sara said adding a sigh at the end.

"Why didn't you just do that before?"

"Because I just thought about it. Hey look it's starting to snow!" Sara exclaimed excitedly.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Both Warrick and Sara and Greg and Nick's cases were very open and shut. Suspects were on scene when they got there. The two Denali's pulled in to the crime lab parking lot at the same time. Nick jumped out of the car and ran over to Sara's. As Sara got out she noticed what Greg was about to do and quickly jumped back into the vehicle. Ten seconds later Nick got pelted with a snowball to the back of the head.

"Greg, you're gonna pay for that" Nick said picking up some snow and chucking it at the younger CSI.

The snowball hit Greg in the chest and as soon as Greg had reloaded he threw it in Nick's direction only to miss Nick completely and hit Warrick square in the face. An all out snowball war broke out between the three guys with Sara watching from the warmth of the Denali. Finally the guys stopped and Sara felt it was safe enough to exit. She recieved a kiss from Nick followed by a snowball half hitting her and half hitting Nick. As she turned to see who threw it she say Greg entering the lab running for his life.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Shift ended and the gang went out for breakfast at the usual diner they always went to.

Greg sat on one side between Warrick and Catherine, Nick and Sara sat on the other side, and Grissom pulled a chair up to the table. 

"Alright who would like to give their gift first?" Grissom asked very fatherly.

"Who ever has me wants to go first!!!" Greg said.

"Well, in that case here Greg." Warrick said handing him a box.

Greg ripped open the paper to reveal the new John Mayer CD.

"Sweet I really wanted this since I didn't get to see him with Cath and Nick! Alright my turn, here Gris." Greg handed Grissom a poorly wrapped box. Grissom carefully opened to reveal a sweater.

"Thank you Greg."

"Wait but you didn't look at the front!"

On the front it had a bug with Grissom's face digitally added.

"Again thank you Greg. And Catherine here you go." Grissom tried not to show the dislike of Greg's gift remembering that it was the thought that counts and handed Catherine a small bag.

Catherine opened it to reveal a small thing of perfume. "Aww thanks Gil, I'll have to wear when I go out next time! Ok, Nick here you go." The blonde handed her female coworker a nicely wrapped box.

Nick opened it to reveal a new Houston Astros hat "Thanks Cath I'm not going to wear this one to a decomp I promise. Ok so its my turn. Here Sara don't worry I got you something else for actual Christmas." He said as he handed her an envelope.

Sara opened the envelope to find a print out for air plane ticket receipts.

"Nick I don't get it."

"The first time you suggested the whole calling my parents and having them fly up and get married a decent chapel thing I called them up asked them for a day that would be good for them and got online and ordered the tickets."

"Aww Nick Thank you!" She said as she hugged him. "Oh yeah my turn. Here War."

warrick opened it to reveal the newest Need for Speed game. "Thanks Girl how'd you know I wanted this?"

"Nick told me."

"Ahh I thought as much." Warrick said teasing her.

"Guys I have one more gift and I know its not really a Secret Santa type of thing but its more for Nick then any of you guys but..." Sara started.

"Sara hun, you're rambling. Why don't you just take a breath and give it to me." Nick said noticing his fiances panic striken features.

"It's more of a tell you then a give you but here goes nothing... I'm pregnant." Sara said.

A long round of congratulations went around the table before Sara noticed Nick hadn't said anything.

"Nick are you alright?"

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Nick asked shock still taking affect.

"Yeah, you are. Are you ok with this?" Sara asked worried that maybe it was too soon to have kids.

"Yeah, of course I am! I've always wanted one of these for Christmas!"

The End

Read and review please.  
Tara 


End file.
